


March 13: Memory

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "memory".





	March 13: Memory

Stiles looks up from his book again. Derek is still, twenty minutes after Stiles checked last, staring at his phone as if it was a difficult riddle. **  
**

Derek doesn’t mainline tech like some of them, but he’s in no way a luddite. Still, he doesn’t like asking for help.

“Figured it out yet, babe?” Indirect is the best kind of question to ask. Stiles puts his book down and waits for the answer.

“I can’t figure out the Google auto back-up. I want to clear space on my phone, but not delete the pictures permanently.”

He looks at Stiles hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _memory (n): also called computer memory, storage; the capacity of a computer to store information subject to recall._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
